


It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out

by niallgasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Flogging, Gags, Larry Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry if its shit, Toys, Vibrators, WOO, dirty - Freeform, i didnt really know where this was going, made it up as i went along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallgasm/pseuds/niallgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis' birthday and Harry wants to give Louis a night he wont forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out

**Author's Note:**

> it was Louis' birthday a few days a go and I wrote this because larry is my otp and Louis deserves birthday sex so yeah.
> 
> (song title from jeremiah's 'birthday sex')
> 
> \---
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, i tried.. i made it up as i went along, sorry.

"Happy birthay to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you."

Harry walked into the living room with the chocolate cake he baked especially for Louis' birthday. Smiling, he set the cake on the table before cutting a slice and handing it to Louis.

Louis, still being a child at heart, messily grabbed the slice before shoving it in his mouth, obviously making a mess as crumbs dropped to the ground and getting chocolate sauce all over his mouth.

"Mmm, Harry this cake is delicious!"

Rolling his eyes at Louis, Harry grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe Louis' mouth. Although, Louis was having none of it.

"I'm twenty two now Harry, i'm pretty sure I can wipe my own mouth." Louis quickly finished the rest of his cake before smiling up at Harry. "I mean, I  _can_ wipe my own mouth, but maybe you should. Just make sure it's all gone." 

Louis smirked as Harry went to clean Louis' mouth again.

"No, silly Harry, not with the napkin." Hary shot Louis a confused glance before Louis continued his sentance. "With your lips. And tounge." Louis' smirk grew bigger as Harry smirked back and let down to kiss the messy boys lips. 

Harry's tounge poked out from between his lips to lick around Louis' mouth, wiping away any chocolate sauce that may have remained on his lips. Harry then shoved his tounge into Louis' mouth, causing Louis to let out a surprised squeak. 

Their kiss got more and more heated within the next few minutes. In those few minutes Harry had backed Louis up against the wall, hands holding his hips into place as they grinded together, moaning into each others mouths. Louis had his hands on Harry's neck, pulling him closer, if possible.

"H-Harry, b-  _oh_ \- bed."

Biting Louis' lip while pulling away, Harry smirked and pulled Louis to their bedroom.

Slamming the door shut, Harry pushed Louis onto the bed before straddling his hips. Harry forced the buttons on Louis' shirt open and ridding him of it. He placed wet kisses along Louis' chest, sucking and biting harshly on the skin leaving hickey's in his path.

" _F-fuck,_ Harry oh my god." Louis moaned, gripping the sheets.

"You like this, Lou?" Louis moaning in response, unable to form words in his current state.

Harry pulled off his own shirt before removing his jeans and boxers and doing the same to Louis.

"Now, Louis, you gonna be a good boy for me while I get the box?" Harry kissed Louis' lips and stroaked his face.

"ugh, yess." Louis keened into Harry's touch. Harry lightly slapped Louis' cheek before leaving to get their box of toys.

Louis loved their toys, mainly because he picked them out himself. Of course Harry had a say but when it came to toys, Harry would leave it to Louis.

When Harry came back with the box, Louis was running his hand up and down his shaft, moaning.

"tsk, tsk. Can't have you coming before we've started, can we birthday boy?" Harry tutted at Louis, smacking his hand away. Louis groaned but sat up, only for Harry to push him down and telling him to stay there.

Harry opened the box and tipped out it's contents. A range of vibrators and dildos fell out, all different colours and sizes. The biggest they had was 10 inches long and as thick as Harry's wrist. They hadn't used that one just yet. A cock ring also fell out aswell as lube, of course, a paddle, a flogger and a gag.

Louis layed still on the bed, waiting for Harry.

"I got you something else for your birthday, Lou." Harry reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Do you like them? Got them especially for you. For today. Been planning this night for ages, Lou." Harry walked over to Louis. "Arms up, birthday boy." Obediantly, Louis raised his arms to the head board, allowing Harry to cuff his hands to the post. "you comfortable Lou? Got the most comfortable pair I could."

"Yeah, 'm comfy Haz. 'm fine just hurry up." Louis whined, pulling on the cuffs.

"Be patient, Louis. Tonight is all about you." Harry smiled at him before lightly running his fingers down Louis' tummy all the way to his dick. He grabbed Louis' hard dick and slowly pumped him. Louis groaned in pleasure.

"M-more Harry, please do something. So horny for you. Please, baby, please." Louis bucked into Harry's touch, hoping to get more friction. Giggling, Harry pulled back.

"Naughty Louis. Not even started yet, babe." He picked up the lube, coating his fingers in a generous amount and applying some to Louis' rim before slowly pushing one finger into Louis' enterance. He pushed in and pulled out at a steady pace, causing Louis to groan and moan.

Harry added another finger making Louis moan twice as loud, bucking his hips at the pleasure running through him as Harry bumped his prostate.

After adding a third finger, Louis started begging Harry to do something else.

"Please Haz, fuck me. Fuck me please. Just do someting, anything, ple-ease." Louis whined.

"Beg me. Tell me what you want and how you want it. Tonight is all. About. You." Harry placed a kiss to the head of Louis' erect dick as he rubbed Louis' prostate twice, causing Louis to cry out in pleasure. "Anything you want tonight, you'll get. Just ask, birthday boy."

"Please Harry. Stick something in me, anything. Your dick, a dildo, vibrator. Something. Just fuck me please. Don't let me cum until I can't take it anymore and you know it, please I need it, Harry, I really really need i-  _OH MY GOD HARRY!_ " Louis screamed.

Harry had shoved a vibrator into Louis' hole, turning it on to its middle setting.

"You like that Lou?" Harry thrusted the vibrator in and out of Louis' quivering hole.

"y- _yes_   _Haz,_ so good, need this so bad. urghh." Louis grunted and moaned as Harry delivered quick, hard thrusts with the vibrator to Louis.

Harry left the vibrator in Louis while he grabbed some of his old, disgusting ties and tied Louis' legs to the bottom of the bed. He propped the vibrator in Louis and moved onto his next item. The cock ring. 

Harry, knowing Louis more than he knows himself, put the cockring on Louis' dick and flipped a little switch. The little switch caused the cockring to vibrate and also bring Louis closer to the edge without letting him be tipped over it.

"shit shit shit Harry oh god. Fuck, yes. Need this Haz, so good." Louis fisted his hands together, his knuckles turning white. Harry quickly picked up the flogger and delievered quick, direct hits to Louis' upper thighs and stomach. Louis tried to coil up to protect himself but the restraints held him down.

"Know you like his baby, love it even." Harry kept hitting Louis with the flogger, leaving angry red marks all over his body. 

"Yeah, Haz. Love it. L-  _shit-_ love the pain." Louis moaned as Harry hit him once more before throwing away the flogger. 

"What should I do next Lou? Maybe I should fuck you, fuck you so hard you're desperate to cum but I wont let you because I know it's not your limit. I could push you further. You want that Lou baby?" Harry pulled out the vibrator and switched it off, throwing it to the floor.

"Yes Harry, fuck me. Want your dick in me. Please." Louis begged. Humming, Harry picked up the gag and fastened it around Louis' mouth. He then ran his hand up and down his own shaft a few times before coating it in lube and pressing his tip to Louis' hole. Slowly, he pushed in, stretching Louis' walls.

"Take my dick Lou, you take it so well baby." Harry praised Louis whilst pushing in him. Once he was fully in, he looked at Louis once more before thrusting erratically into Louis, practically destroying Louis. Not sure if Louis was enjoying it, Harry looked up to Louis while thrusting hard and fast into Louis. Once he saw Louis' eyes rolling back into his head and heard his muffled moans, he smiled and continued. Tonight was about Louis being as it's his birthday. Harry just wanted to please Louis. To pleasure him. Give him everything he wants and desires. "fuck lou, you should see yourself. Taking my cock so well. Taking it like a slut, Lou."

When Harry said 'slut' Louis' moans rose 10x louder.

"You like that? huh? being called a slut? what about whore? You're a little cock whore Louis. Only sluts take cock this well." Louis' moans became screams. Harry looked down at Louis' cock and noticed it was an angry red, nearly going slightly purple from the need to cum. "Look at that Lou, past your limit. Need to cum, do you want to come?" 

Louis moaned, which Harry took as a yes.

"Ok, 'm gonna take off the ring n on three you can come, yeah?" Louis moaned again. "Ok." Harry took off the cock ring.

"One."

Harry moved once hand to Louis' hip and the other to Louis' shoulder.

"Two."

Harry's grip tightened and he moved his hand from Louis' shoulder to Louis' neck. Once Harry did this, Louis realised what Harry was doing. His deepest desire in the bedroom. His secret love for being chocked when cumming. Harry's hand tightened on his throat, lightly cutting off Louis' air supply. Louis was holding back as much as he could.

"Three." Harry came in Louis, moaning outloud when he looked to Louis as he tightened his hand even more. Louis' body spasmed as he released his cum all over his and Harry's chests. Louis was in a state of pure heaven, the lack of air heightening his senses and therefore making his orgasm stronger.

After coming down from their highs, Harry un-tied and uncuffed Louis and flopped onto the bed next to him. Louis cuddled into Harry's side, breathing heavily.

"H-harry, I love you. So much." He kissed Harry's lips as he felt his eyelids drop with sleepiness.

"I love you too, birthday boy. I hope you enjoyed your extra present." Harry kissed Louis' forehead as he slept.

"mm, loved it."

 


End file.
